Talk:96Neko
"Gender Dispute" Just putting it here in the case some people look here. I have locked 96Neko's page because there seems to be a constant warring about her "gender". Let me put this simply, 96Neko is FEMALE. There are NUMEROUS pictures, utaite accounts, OFFICIAL SOURCES that prove this so. 96Neko herself does not even state that she is male. Unless anyone has any other proof other than "BUT 96NEKO SOUNDS LIKE A GUY!!!!111!!" to give, you can personally bring it up with me, Sen, the main admin for this site and I would be happy to respond. Sen (talk) 23:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) hmmm.. Response to ユノミ ehh...I'm not sure since the way its listed makes it seem like a collaboration project...she sang all the song though right? Starikun 04:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hatsuoki no Ehon Kuro and Halyosy never sang "Hatsuoki no Ehon" together, if I'm not mistaken. They sang two seperate versions and I'm pretty sure someone just mixed both of them together. 00:13, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, now that I've checked yea, they didn't sing it together o.o in fact its from an album! They seem to have sang it separately and someone mixed it together... Well thanks for the notification!~ Sen 01:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- ehh wow 96Neko has such cute eyes Sen 06:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) omg. she looks moe .///. b-but. her singing style |D gahh kuronekoooo~ Esperancia 10:53, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I...am confused??? The tapioca song isn't in her mylist, so it's only in her community...but I can see it just fine and it's not tagged with community only??? Meta-Kakera 03:28, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ehh? maybe she took it off the community? I have no idea... o.o Sen 19:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) NND icon in continuous text i never know, where to ask questions OTL as 96neko's page was edited previously, regarding this issue, i'll write it here. anyways. i've seen is several times, that you guys include the nnd templates in continuous text. i just wondered, if we should do so, or not. because it might look a bit not fluent, if we 'disturb' the text with them. but on the other hand, it might be more convenient. it's not that much of an issue, i just wanna clear things up, to keep things consistent. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 13:56, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what you're talking about; do you mean putting spaces between the ending quote mark and the nnd icon? In the playlist then I put spaces but in the actual paragraphs I didnt put spaces because it looked funny? It was kind of an instinct thing and it doesn't really matter to me. If that's not what you're talking about I'm sorry orz. Raspomme (talk) 23:59, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Eh do you mean like writing something like: |something = blahblahblah |something = something wordswords vs. something like |something = blahblahblah |something = something wordswords ?... Starikun (talk) 05:41, November 6, 2012 (UTC) simply if we should write seen in her cover of "Soratobazu" . or seen in her cover of "Soratobazu" . or seen in her cover of "Soratobazu". maybe it was so self-evidently for u guys, that u didnt understand o.o; ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 09:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, that's what I was talking about. I do think that we should include the NND link though. It doesnt matter to me which we choose. Again, personally, in playlist I include a space, and in paragraphs I leave it continuous, just for looks. Raspomme (talk) 01:25, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yea I think what Raspomme said is the most correct Sen (talk) 03:50, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ok, then i'll just go with seen in her cover of "Soratobazu" . . ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 09:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) New Album Just asking, can somebody update the album section? The latest (maybe) one is her album with KurousaP, called Tsuki to Hoshi no Kyouko Kukan (if not mistaken). It was released around this month 00:58, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I keep forgetting to put it in orz... So I'll get to it. Thanks for the notification! Raspomme (talk) 02:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) One of the songs on the album called "Nagareboshi (Shooting Star)" was used for the second ending of Tanken Driland. Here's the link to the ending http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDKGN3f8hr4 19:27, January 12, 2013 (UTC) thanks for telling us! i added it in the commercially featured work section. i didnt add the link, because 96neko didnt upload the a video herself, and we need an "official" one. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 20:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) 96Neko's currrently working on a new album called Iris. This album is suppose say thanksto her fans, supporters, people she's worked with, and her mother. Since she's turning 20 this year this upcomming album is considered a final statement on her teenage efforts as an utaite. This album will be under dmARTS. More info from these links http://ofurotaimu.dreamwidth.org/220672.html?replyto=2727168&style=light http://kan0nica.tumblr.com/post/40155457527/96neko-iris-96nekos-2nd-solo-album-under . 06:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) oh wow how nice! i included it in the description for now :3 ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 00:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Errors/Outdated Info Please use this section if you see something that needs updating, but haven't got the permission to edit the page yourself. Thank You. I was wondering where to go since there is a piece of slightly outdated info on this page ("Iris, which will be released three days before her twentieth birthday") and I also spotted in error (said to be "141.2 cm (about 5'7.5")" which is actually 4'7.6". I guess if it's okay we can also use this section if anyone else without editing permission sees anything that needs updating. Semihomo (talk) 20:03, April 23, 2013 (UTC) oh yea you're right, thanks~ i went ahead and changed it o7 i also added this one note, I hope it's noticeable or appropriate www.---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 21:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Scared with Spongebob Squarepants where did you know if 96neko scared with Spongebob?? did she ever posted about that in twitter or else? pls give me a link Thx Kanata.Izumi (talk) 14:00, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Looks like this information was added by an anon and was never verified, it's also rather questionable... (Couldn't find a source either). That's why it has a citation needed behind it. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 14:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay Kanata.Izumi (talk) 14:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you really really sure that being a female is your gender.. I was now thinking that chu are a trap